


We're Made Of Starlight

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea occurs to him one day when he's at his computer. It's just something that would be cool, and it would make Oikawa smile, and that's really all the reason Iwaizumi needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Made Of Starlight

The idea occurs to him one day when he's at his computer. It's just something that would be cool, and it would make Oikawa smile, and that's really all the reason Iwaizumi needs. He does his research, looking at his options, picking the best one before looking at how much it'll cost him.

It takes Iwaizumi just over a month to save the money, because he doesn't have a job. He saves all that he can of his allowance, cutting down on unnecessary expenses. His parents catch on and he just tells them that he's saving up for something, thrilled when they respond by offering to pay him to do odd jobs around the house. He keeps it all in an envelope and counts it obsessively, hiding it where not even Oikawa can find it when he rifles through Iwaizumi's things in his habitual, nosy way. He's come up with a story to explain what it is, just in case Oikawa _does_ find it, but he's pleased when he doesn't need to use it.  

When he ends up with enough money, it's nowhere near a special occasion. Oikawa's birthday was months ago, and he'd been happy enough with the sci-fi movie marathon and alien t-shirt Iwaizumi had given him then. Taking shipping into consideration, it's going to take a while longer to get here anyway. His mother smiles at him when he gives her the envelope of money and tells her what it's for. She sits down with him, impressed at the research that he's done as he shows her the webpage he's had bookmarked since he first saw it.

"How do you feel?" Iwaizumi's mother asks, when they're sitting in front of the computer, looking at the order confirmation screen. 

"Good," he says cautiously. He frowns. "But also like the wait is going to kill me. I don't think I'll know until it gets here."

"This is very nice of you to do," his mother tells him, then pauses in thought. She clears her throat quietly. "Hajime… you know that we love you, no matter what, don't you?"

Iwaizumi frowns in confusion, turning to his mother. "Yeah…?"

"No matter what," she stresses. "So if you feel like talking to me about anything, you can, alright? You're a good boy, and so is Tooru-kun. You've known each other your entire lives, and…"

She trails off, looking at him expectantly, which is when Iwaizumi realises two things. 

One, he's in love with Oikawa. Two, his mother has known for longer than he has. 

"Oh," he says softly, and he suddenly can't look at his mother any more. He drops his gaze to his hands in his lap, balling them into fists. "…Oh."

"I love you," she reminds him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "If you want to talk…"

"Maybe later?" Iwaizumi hears his voice waver, threatening to crack, and he gets to his feet. He turns away from his mother, blinking hard. "Um. Thanks. For helping me order, and for…"

He doesn't finish, leaving the room, walking out of the house entirely because he doesn't know what to do with the fact that he's in love with his best friend, but he definitely can't just go to his room and get back to his homework like everything is normal. He doesn't feel like anything is going to be normal ever again. 

He gets out onto the street and runs, his feet hitting the concrete hard, not thinking about where he's going until he's at the little creek where he used to catch bugs when he was young, where he once taught Oikawa about the differences between moths and butterflies, and how spiders didn't count as insects. 

He's out of breath, panting loudly, blood pounding in his ears, and he barely hears the, "Iwa-chan. _Iwa-chan_!"

Oikawa is behind him, clearly having just run after him. He puts his hands on his hips and pouts, but Iwaizumi can see the concern clearly in his eyes. "I called out to you on the street and you just ran right past me! You're the worst."

"Sorry," Iwaizumi mumbles, too tired to hold himself up any more, sitting down in the grass just before the ground turns to dirt and damp mud by the edge of the creek. "I wasn't—I didn't hear you."

"Well," Oikawa says, sitting down beside him, pressed against him from shoulder to hip. "At least you weren't outright ignoring me."

Iwaizumi can't breathe and he wonders if they always sat like this. Has he only just noticed? Has anyone else? Has _Oikawa_ noticed, or has he always taken this for granted the way Iwaizumi has? His mind is spinning and all he wants to do is rest his head in his hands and groan, but then Oikawa isn't going to let him get away without explaining what's going on and that's the last thing Iwaizumi wants. 

Oikawa leans against Iwaizumi, watching him closely. Iwaizumi doesn't breathe, thinking about how neither of them are this tactile with anyone else. Oikawa hums in thought. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Iwaizumi can't help his smile at the fact that Oikawa doesn't even bother asking if something's wrong, because they know each other too well for that. "Not really." 

"Okay." Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "You know, this is really uncomfortable to do when you're shorter than me."

Iwaizumi shoves him. "Don't do it then, shit head." 

"You should be grateful instead of being so mean," Oikawa complains. "Do you know how many girls would trade places with you in an instant?"

He knows that Oikawa's just teasing, but his words make Iwaizumi's stomach lurch all the same. He feels like he's going to be sick. 

He gets to his feet, taking a step back to put some distance between Oikawa and himself. "Shit. I just remembered that I haven't finished my homework yet." 

"Iwa-chan—"

"I'll see you later," he says, and leaves without a backward look.

 

* * *

 

In the two weeks it takes for Iwaizumi's parcel to arrive, three things happen. 

One: Oikawa gets a girlfriend. 

Two: Oikawa breaks up with his girlfriend.

Three: Iwaizumi and Oikawa fight about it. 

Iwaizumi isn't really sure why they're fighting, even if he's uncomfortably aware of why he's been in a perpetual bad mood ever since Oikawa started going out with his newest girlfriend—now ex-girlfriend. He doesn't know why Oikawa is pissed off at him, though, doesn't know how it ends with them yelling at each other as they walk home, hurling insults at each other that mean nothing compared to the anger behind them. They part ways without saying goodbye at the corner before Oikawa's house and Iwaizumi takes the long way home, just so they don't have to keep walking in the same direction. 

They don't talk the next day. Iwaizumi walks to school without stopping by Oikawa's gate first. They only acknowledge each other when they have to during volleyball practice and as soon as it's over, they go back to ignoring each other. It's weird. The team feels it. The rest of their classmates feel it too. Oikawa is good at wearing his cheerful mask and talking to everyone else, but Iwaizumi withdraws into himself, so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't even realise when Hanamaki is talking to him. 

"What's wrong with you?" Hanamaki asks, his tone making it clear that he means _both_ of them. "Just make up already."

Iwaizumi grunts noncommittally. Hanamaki's seen them fight before. He's seen them eventually get over it and make up. He isn't particularly concerned, just irritated. 

It continues like this for a few more days, and then Iwaizumi gets home from school one afternoon to see a cardboard box sitting in the middle of the living room. 

"Your parcel arrived," his mother tells him with a smile. "Are you going to give it to Tooru-kun, or are you still fighting with him?"

Iwaizumi looks down at the box and sighs heavily, running his hand through his short hair. "Yeah. I'll give it to him."

"Don't stay out too late," she tells him as he leaves the house a while later, having changed out of his uniform. Even with him and Oikawa ignoring each other, he's home returned from practice late enough that the sun is already going down. He sets off in the direction of Oikawa's house, the box in his arms. 

"Hajime-kun," Oikawa's mother greets him at the door. She looks at the box and gives him a knowing smile. Iwaizumi's mother has probably already told her about it. "Tooru is up in his room."

He takes his shoes off and goes upstairs, knocking on Oikawa's door before pushing it open. "I'm coming in."

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa sounds surprised. He's sitting up in bed, clearly having been lying down just a moment before. "What are you—what's that box for?" 

Iwaizumi puts it down on the edge of the bed and clears his throat. They've never been particularly good at apologies, so there's no point in prefacing with one. "It's for you." 

Oikawa blinks slowly, uncomprehending. Iwaizumi sighs heavily.

"I got it for you a while back. It took some time to arrive. Just—forget it. Give me a second."

Iwaizumi walks over to Oikawa's desk and picks up his scissors, sliding the blade along the tape covering the box, so he can open it. There's a smaller box inside, in between all the packing beans. He pulls it out and hands it to Oikawa without a word, because he doesn't really know what to say. It's enough to stand back and watch Oikawa's eyes widen as he realises what it is. 

"A star projector?"

"I just…" Iwaizumi shrugs, "I thought you'd like it." 

"It's not my birthday or anything, though," Oikawa tells him, as if Iwaizumi doesn't remember his best friend's birthday quicker than he remembers his own.

"I don't have to wait until your birthday to get you something you'd like," Iwaizumi grumbles. "I just saw it and I got it for you. End of story." 

It sounds much simpler like that than it was in reality, but that doesn't matter. The look in wonder in Oikawa's eyes—that's what matters. He looks up at Iwaizumi and whatever it was they were fighting about, it's gone now. There's nothing but excitement in Oikawa's eyes. 

"Let's set it up." 

"Right now?" Iwaizumi asks.

"Yeah." Oikawa gets up, drawing the blinds shut and closing the door. 

He opens the box and unpacks everything. Iwaizumi helps put it all together, and they bicker good-naturedly as they make sense of the instruction sheet that came with the parts. It feels like they haven't even been fighting.

"Are you ready?" Iwaizumi asks, when they've finally put it all together and plugged it in.

"Wait, wait," Oikawa shuts his door and reaches for the light, switching it off and casting the room in darkness.

A moment later, Iwaizumi switches the projector on and Oikawa's room is filled with starlight. Every surface is covered in tiny pinpricks of light and it leaves Iwaizumi breathless, remembering the time his family went camping with Oikawa's when they were younger, the way they'd stared up at the sky in wonder, hand in hand and miles away from the light pollution of the city. 

Iwaizumi automatically turns to Oikawa, pausing because he's covered in stars, as if he's made of countless little stars himself and once Iwaizumi thinks it, he can't _stop_ thinking it because it works. Oikawa is more than just a single star, or a constellation. He's the entire night sky. He's a galaxy. He's everything to Iwaizumi and he's—

"Shit," Iwaizumi whispers, standing up and walking closer. "Are you crying?"

"Shut up," Oikawa sniffles. "It's dark. You weren't meant to see." 

"You can't hide anything from me," Iwaizumi tells him, taking Oikawa's face into his hands, thumbs brushing the tears away. 

"Yes I can," Oikawa whispers. "There are things about me you don't know." 

Iwaizumi wants to snort and dismiss that as being impossible, but he's feeling the right mix of brave and stupid to say, "Yeah, well there are things you don't know about me either." 

They stare each other down—or they try to, anyway. It's dark, and Iwaizumi is still distracted by the stars covering Oikawa's skin. He still has his hands resting on either side of Oikawa's face. He feels Oikawa shift rather than actually seeing it and he responds instinctively, the way he's learned to with each of Oikawa's movements. Oikawa leans in, slowly, hesitantly. Iwaizumi meets Oikawa's lips with his own. 

For a long moment, they just stand there. Iwaizumi has his eyes closed and this isn't a particularly _good_ kiss. He knows that. But it's the first time he's kissed his best friend. It's the only first kiss with Oikawa that he'll ever have and it's special enough for that reason alone.

Oikawa pulls back, makes a quiet, pained sound at the back of his throat and presses his lips to Iwaizumi's again. This time, the kiss is firmer, more insistent. Iwaizumi doesn't have as much experience as Oikawa does, but follows his lead. Oikawa's fingers are in Iwaizumi's hair and he pulls back so they can breathe. Iwaizumi is still holding Oikawa's face, can _feel_ just how much he's smiling. 

"That's all I had," Oikawa murmurs. "The one thing you didn't know about me. I guess you know, now."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi breathes. "That's the only secret I was keeping. I love you." 

Oikawa's fingers curl into Iwaizumi's hair a little tighter, just for a moment. "Say that again." 

"I love you," Iwaizumi tells him. "Come on, don't act like this is new information. Our mothers have videos of us as snotty kids, declaring that we love each other the most." 

"This is different," Oikawa says, shaking his head. "This is completely different. I've always known you loved me like a best friend but this is—this is something else." 

"Yeah, you're right," Iwaizumi agrees. He moves his hands away from Oikawa's face, settling them on his sides instead. "I'm _in love_ with you."

Oikawa sucks in a shaky breath. Iwaizumi pulls him closer and kisses him again.

"I'm in love with you too," Oikawa whispers against his lips. 

Iwaizumi loses count of how many times they kiss, but all he can taste is Oikawa. He's pretty sure that his shirt's going to smell like Oikawa too, from how much they're pressed up against each other, already mentally promoting it to his favourite shirt ever.

"Hajime-kun!" Oikawa's mother calls, making them jerk apart. "Your mother called! She says that it's fine if you stay here for dinner!"

"He's staying," Oikawa answers, then quieter, against Iwaizumi's lips, he says, "You're staying, right?"

"Ask _before_ you assume, idiot," Iwaizumi says, but he's too happy to even pretend to be annoyed. He presses a kiss to the corner of Oikawa's mouth. "Yeah, I'll stay."

"I'm not going to ask you to date me openly, if you don't want to," Oikawa tells him. "But I'm not going to date anyone else." 

"Good," Iwaizumi mutters, before he can stop himself. "I'm—not good at watching you date people."

"You were so annoyed when I was with Minami," Oikawa hums. "I was trying to figure out why, and then I imagined watching you date someone else and I couldn't stand it. I didn't actually think that was why you were annoyed, but then I couldn't be with her any more, and then I was annoyed because I couldn't be with you either." 

"We're stupid," Iwaizumi snorts. He noses along Oikawa's cheek, then whispers right into his ear, "I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to date you. I don't care what anyone else thinks. If you're comfortable with it, and if you're happy, then I'm good. That's all I want."

Wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi tightly, Oikawa holds him close and mumbles, "I don't deserve you."

In any other situation, Iwaizumi would snort and tell Oikawa that he's right. Except now, he sounds like he genuinely believes it. Iwaizumi kisses him firmly instead. "That's bullshit. You deserve me and I deserve you, and guess what? We have each other. Don't know about you, but I think that's pretty amazing."

Oikawa laughs softly, pressing his face into the curve of Iwaizumi's neck. "Yeah. It _is_ amazing. I'm… really, really happy, Iwa-chan. Thank you."

"For the projector?" Iwaizumi pulls back, tracing the stars along Oikawa's jaw, watching as the light from the projector falls on his thumb as he goes. "I knew it'd make you happy. You're welcome."

"Is it weird if I thank you for asking me to be your boyfriend?"

Iwaizumi snorts. "Yeah it is. Just give me a yes or no. You haven't done that yet."

" _Yes_ ," Oikawa tells him, kissing him again. "Obviously. I thought that was a given fact already."

"Maybe, but I still wanted to hear it."

Oikawa smiles, resting his forehead against Iwaizumi's. "I'm your boyfriend."

The words make Iwaizumi grin and he shuts his eyes, the projected light of thousands of tiny stars continuing to sparkle even behind his eyelids. _Or maybe that's just Oikawa_ , he thinks to himself, and grins even harder to himself because he's being gross about his boyfriend. Because that's something he's allowed to do now, even if he's going to do his best to make sure that Oikawa hears none of it.

He knows that this is going to change everything but it feels so natural, like they were heading in this direction all along. Perhaps they were. Iwaizumi lets himself relax, happy not to overthink, knowing that whatever comes, he and Oikawa will work it out together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We're Made Of Starlight by kiyala [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864772) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314)




End file.
